


A Decision

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: “Well, you’re very beautiful,” you stuttered, “like...really really beautiful..”River put her fan away and turned to you. “Go on.”“Are you just fishing for compliments now?” you asked, your cheeks probably just as red as the Doctor’s.





	A Decision

“We have a mission, River, it would be very nice if you could focus on it instead of ogling every person you see,” the Doctor snapped.  
“Sweetie, if you don’t want that to happen, don’t bring me to a planet filled with supermodels in scarce clothes,” River said, not even a tiny bit bothered by the Doctor’s annoyed tone.  
You suppressed a chuckle. The Doctor was still looking at the display of the device she had built to track whatever the thing was that the three of you were looking for. River was looking at the people who walked by and occasionally whistling.  
River had a point. Almost everybody on this planet was hot and it was hard not to get distracted by the girls in short skirts and the men without shirts. To blend in, River had gotten her skimpiest dress out of her big closet and had let you borrow a dress. It wasn’t a very decent dress, but it wasn’t as bad as River’s. The Doctor was dressed like she normally was, refusing to shed a layer even though the heat was horrible.  
A woman sitting outside next to the door of what you presumed to be her house winked at River and River wiggled with her eyebrows, waving at her.  
“River! Keep it in your pants!” the Doctor scolded.  
“When are we finally done?” you asked the Doctor.  
“When we find it. The signal is weak, but it’s somewhere here in the city,” the Doctor said to you, wiping away some sweat on her forehead. “Then we can go back to the TARDIS where the two of you can get dressed.”  
“We are dressed,” River said, her hair bouncing on her shoulders.  
“Sure,” the Doctor muttered, holding the device a bit higher.  
River rolled with her eyes. “Just yesterday evening you were telling me about that nudist planet you went to, sweetie, and that never bothered you. You’ve been acting strange all day, what’s the matter?”  
“Nothing’s the matter,” the Doctor groaned, “can we just keep going?”  
River stopped walking. “No.”  
The Doctor turned around, huffing. “What?”  
“Come on, guys,” you complained, “I don’t know what kind of spat the two of you’re having, but I’m being cooked alive on this planet and I want to go home. Figure it out there.”  
River’s mouth fell open. “I know what it is!”  
“What?” the Doctor asked, waving around with her device.  
“Well, you’re a little bit jealous that I’m flirting with everyone,” River said, “but you’re distracted by Y/N’s legs.”  
“Wait what?” you asked, looking at your legs.  
“Shut up, River,” the Doctor said. Her cheeks looked redder than before and you frowned at her.  
“Doctor, is River right?” you asked, putting your hand on her arm.  
The Doctor avoided looking in your eyes. “No. She has no idea what she’s talking about. I’m not distracted, River, you’re the one who’s distracted!”  
“By what? My legs?” you asked.  
“You have wonderful legs,” River said, winking at you.  
“Can we move on!?” the Doctor asked, looking even redder now. “We’re not discussing Y/N’s legs on the middle of the street!”  
“So there is something to discuss?” River asked, going through her wife’s hair with her fingers.  
You looked at your legs again. All right, this dress was a bit short. In fact, it was the shortest dress you had ever worn. But River’s showed much more skin, not only below but around her cleavage. It were just legs. Not very special legs.  
“River!” the Doctor yelled.  
“I find Y/N attractive, you can admit that too,” River said, “we don’t have the most normal marriage, sweetie. It’s not like you have to say: ‘I’m completely and utterly in love with you, and i wouldn’t have it any other way.’!”  
“Doctor, are you attracted to me?” you asked, crossing your arms.  
“Women,” the Doctor muttered before she stomped off.

River stole two fans, one for you and one for herself. You were very grateful and bought her ice cream from the money you had. The two of you sat down on a bench next to the ice cream shop and fanned some cool air to yourselves.  
“She’s not really angry,” River said, “she’s just annoyed. When she comes back with whatever we came here for she’ll act normal.”  
“Good,” you said. “So the two of you, not exactly a very conventional marriage, right?”  
“Of course. I’m married to the Doctor, but I’ve had lots of other relationships,” River said, “the Doctor probably too. She’ll never admit it but I know she was very close with Clara Oswald.”  
You nodded.  
“Do you find me attractive, Y/N?” River asked.  
“Well, you’re very beautiful,” you stuttered, “like...really really beautiful..”  
River put her fan away and turned to you. “Go on.”  
“Are you just fishing for compliments now?” you asked, your cheeks probably just as red as the Doctor’s.  
“Maybe,” River said, cupping your cheek and leaning closer. Before you knew it her lips were pressed against yours and you moaned softly, kissing her back. The two of you sat there, fans next to each other, hands tangled in each hair, lips desperately searching each other out.  
A man whistled which made you realize just what you were doing and you immediately pulled away from River, gasping for breath. “Please, don’t ever do that again.”  
“I’m sorry, I thought you wanted that,” River said.  
“I do,” you said, “it’s just, I know the Doctor’s all right with you having other people, but that were people she didn’t really know. I’m travelling with the two of you, I don’t want to cause any trouble. So this can’t happen, River. It’s just a silly crush, I’ve had dozen of those and they’re over in a week.”  
“You won’t cause any trouble...” River started.  
“River, please. Never again,” you said, standing up.

The Doctor eventually showed up and seemed to have forgotten all about the ‘legs incident’. She kept on rambling on what to see next while you sat on a chair with your feet in a bowl filled with warm water to get off all the dirt and dust on them while walking through the city on slippers.  
River got dressed and didn’t say anything about the kiss. She complained about what she wanted to eat and bickered with the Doctor like usual. She sometimes glanced at you, frowning a bit. But that was probably your imagination.

You opened the door of your bedroom on board of the TARDIS.  
“Why aren’t you sleeping?” you asked.  
River stood in front of you in her nightgown, her hair tied back. “I need to talk to you.”  
“About what?” you asked.  
“About the kiss,” she said.  
“River...”  
“No, just hear me out, all right? I’m not forcing you to do anything and if after this you still don’t want anything... I’ll go and we’ll never talk about this again,” River said.  
You sighed. “Come in.”  
River entered your bedroom. You clicked on the lights while River sat down on your unmade bed.  
“You know I’m kind of a flirty person, right? And there’s nothing wrong with that, not in my eyes. The Doctor’s all right with it. I like people, I like kissing people, I like sleeping with people. No shame. And the Doctor doesn’t mind because it’s all just lust. I’m in love with her and she knows that.”  
You nodded.  
“Someone once told me that we fall in love with beauty. And that’s mostly true. You’re a beautiful person, Y/N. The Doctor wasn’t the only one distracted by your legs today,” River said. She undid her ponytail. “I don’t even really know when I fell in love with the Doctor. Or why. But it wasn’t beauty. It’s hard with the Doctor, because they change gender and faces all the time. You can like one regeneration because of the appearance, but in the end you fall in love with the Doctor for who they are.”  
You closed the door. “Hmm.”  
“That’s love. That’s how I know it isn’t just lust, Y/N. And that’s the problem. Because I’ve fallen in love with you and not only with your body,” River said.  
“River...”  
“I’ve talked to the Doctor about this. And... this is probably not how you imagined to be proposed to, but she likes you too. I’m not going into that, because you’ll have to discuss that with her yourself. But to the point, I love you, she loves you and if you want to... well, we wouldn’t be opposed to you joining our marriage.”  
Your mouth fell open. “Joining your marriage?”  
“You wouldn’t cause any trouble and you wouldn’t just be a one night stand,” River said, standing up, “you would be in a relationship with us.”  
“Oh,” you said, “I really don’t know what to say.”  
“Just think about it,” River said, “the Doctor’s already sleeping. Tomorrow, tell us what you think of it. If you don’t want to, we won’t be offended, all right. It’s your choice.”  
She softly pressed her lips against your cheeks. “Goodnight, Y/N.”  
She left the room. After a few minutes you finally clicked off the lights and laid down on your bed again, curling up under the blankets. You stared at the ceiling. What a night. What a night.  
You had a decision to make.


End file.
